The Periwinkle Flower Knife
by StripesCO
Summary: Little Carmela wants the beautiful periwinkle knife, but too bad it belongs to her eldest brother... Therefore, she calls on the help of her other brother...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Largo siblings!**  
>AN:** I had this idea in my head for the longest time, but never wrote it out. I don't think it's any good… Pavi supposed to be nineteen and his face hasn't been damaged yet, and Carmela is thirteen, while Luigi is twenty-four! This is also posted to my dA account...

* * *

><p>She had seen it when he had first brought it home. He had taken it out of the brown bag it came in, and admired the detail of the handle and pressed the tip of his thumb against the shiny blade. A thin red line produced from the sharpness of the knife, and Luigi Largo had hissed in satisfaction.<p>

Carmela Largo hadn't really cared about the knife, until she noticed the beauty of the handle. Painted an almost ivory white with periwinkle flowers decorated along it, it shone almost magically in the overture of lamp light.

It was the beauty of the handle that caused Carmela to virtually crave it...

"You-a want me to-a do what?" Pavi Largo asked, staring at his little sister as if she had gotten a new brain transplant.

"Distract Luigi for me," Carmela pursed her lips together and batted her eyelashes up at her older brother. Pavi groaned. He hated when Carmela used that face on him - usually he couldn't say no to it.

"Why?" He asked, turning back to admire himself in his hand-mirror.

"Because he has something I really really want!"

Pavi placed his hand-mirror down on his lap and stared in astonishment at his sister. "What-a could he possibly-a have that you would-a want?"

"Well, it is a knife," She began, looking down at the carpet before leaping into her brother's lap. Pavi cursed as he narrowly managed to move his mirror in the nick of time. "But it's such a beautiful knife, Pavi!"  
>Carmela pressed her face in the crook of her brother's neck, kissing the soft skin and licking at the faded hickey marks left by the many GENterns that had accompanied him to his bed lately.<p>

"Please, _fratello_," She whined, pulling away and staring her brother dead in the eye. She tilted her head a bit, while sticking her bottom lip out and Pavi leaned his head back groaning.

"Okay, fine," Pavi said, rising from his chair and causing Carmela to slide off of him. She didn't mind and only smiled cheekily at him.  
>Walking out of his bedroom, Pavi stopped between the threshold of his room and the hallway and turned to regard his younger sister.<p>

"You-a owe me big, 'Mela," He said, before sighing and heading towards the room just down the hall.

Standing in front of Luigi's bedroom, Pavi slightly gulped before knocking on the door.

"Who the fuck is there?" The loud voice yelled.

"It's-a me, _fratello_," Pavi said. The door opened and Luigi stood in the doorway glaring at his younger brother. "The fuck do you want, faggot?"

Pavi smiled up at his older brother. "Just-a wanted to-a say that I _ti amo_, _mio fratello_." He quickly leaned upwards to peck at his stunned brother's lips before quickly darting away and running down the hall.

"You're gonna fuckin' die, cunt!" Luigi yelled, chasing his younger brother who yelped a bit as he turned a corner and almost slid into the side table that was placed in the hallway.

Carmela smiled as she watched Luigi chase Pavi, and entered the dreary room of her eldest brother. It wasn't much different than Pavi's, 'cept for the fact that it smelled more muskily and many knives were decorated around the room.  
>Fascinated by the amount of knives, Carmela mentally slapped herself; knowing she only had a few precious minutes - seconds even - to find the right knife.<p>

Heading further into Luigi's room she spied the knife sitting upon her brother's dresser among other knives and... Was that a handgun?  
><em>Since when does Luigi use handguns<em>? Carmela thought, staring down at the weaponry. A loud shout caught her attention from outside and she hastily grabbed the knife, and ran out of the room. She hurried to her own room and hid the knife among the piles of stuff animals that her father had bought her, before heading back out into the hall when she heard more shouting and banging happening.

"You sick shit!" Luigi shouted, trying to pull away from his younger brother as Pavi wrapped his legs around his waist and held him closer to him.  
>"You-a know you-a want it, <em>fratello<em>!" Pavi teased, lifting his hips against his older brother's.

A fist cracked against the side of his face, and Pavi groaned. Hands snaked around his neck, squeezing his throat tightly. Pavi whimpered and placed his own hands on top of Luigi's, trying effortlessly to release his brother's grip from his throat.

"_F_-_fr_-_atello_," He managed to say as Luigi grunted, his teeth clenched together as he pressed his thumbs tighter against his younger brother's throat.

"Luigi, stop!" Carmela said, knowing she needed to intervene otherwise Pavi would become strangled to death.

Luigi looked up at his younger sister and he rolled his eyes before letting go and moving away from his younger brother. Pavi dropped his legs from around Luigi's waist as his body heaved in deep gulps of air.

"Stay the fuck away from me, faggot!" Luigi hissed before storming away from his two siblings and slamming his bedroom door shut.

Carmela helped Pavi up, and her brother asked her in-between gasping breaths of air, "Was it-a worth it, _sorella_?"

"Yes, _fratello_. Thank you," She pecked Pavi on his cheek, before saying, "What did you do to rile him up like that? I've never seen Luigi deck you that hard before."

Wincing as he stood up, Pavi merely smiled and said, "Don't-a worry about that, 'Mela. Just know that him and I-a have secrets of our-a own."


End file.
